Promises
by kakifuarika
Summary: Starfire and Robin were confused about their "status" were they friends or are they dating? Not to mention the difference between earthly relationships and that of tamaran. So they decided to make their own rules and promises. Sequel to my fic 'Friend' read that first kayy? Pure RobStar fluff with a dash of BBRae and a pinch of CyBee. RnR pleaseeee :D


Heyaaa I'm back :)) so yeah every RobStar writer must have a story of them happening on the roof because… it's the roof and a number of RobStar fluff happens there so here you go!

This is the sequel to my other fic 'friend' oh! And Raven's kinda' OOC hehe I'm the author and I control everything… geez that made me sound like Brother Blood :|

Disclaimer yeah yeah I don't own teen titans yadayada

* * *

Everyone was busy preparing everything for tonight. Starfire entered the room and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing about the menu for tonight's dinner (as usual) Robin was putting up decorations and Raven was helping him.

"Greetings friends! What merry feast do we have today that all of you are busy preparing?" She asked going around the room. "It's New Year's Eve Starfire!" Robin answered. Starfire looked at him, confused once again. Robin explained that New Year symbolizes that the Earth has made another full rotation around the sun and that humans were always celebrating the start of another rotation. Starfire cheered and said something about a similar feast back on her planet and she assisted in preparing the festivities.

She kept singing as she hovered back and fort from the kitchen to the others who were decorating. "Lalalala today is such a merry day~" She sang and giggled. "Starfire you sure are happy." Raven commented. "Is there not a reason to be happy my friends?" She asked. "I think what Raven meant is that you're way too happy, not like the normal cheerful façade you put on." Cyborg pointed out while tasting some spaghetti sauce.

"Oh joy! You are cooking that spag-hetti earth food with gelatinous worms! The one Robin and I had a day ago!" She gleefully cheered at Cyborg. The whole team was looking at Robin who was kind of blushing but shrugged it off. "I know why Starfire is so happy!" Beast Boy suddenly said taking out some tofu waffles from the fridge. "Why?" They all asked.

"It's because… she's _in love with Robin_" He teased making those heart eyes and kissy face. Cyborg laughed as Raven gave a smirk while Robin and Starfire momentarily looked at each other and then looked away, blushing. Ever since their date and that night they both confessed their feelings, things have been confusing for both of them. They weren't really in a relationship because no one between had really said about that but they treated each other more than friends. Starfire was afraid to ask because she was still so confused about Earthly culture and Robin was too afraid to really ask her to be his girlfriend because he thinks Starfire might think it's going too fast. (A/N: yeah in my country, the Philippines, we call that being 'torpe' anyways…)

* * *

After the decoration was set up and the meal was half cook, Bumble bee arrived. The Titans East were invited in the festivities but the boys had something to do first and would just catch up later on. Still confused, the Tamaranean princess seeked the advice of both Raven and Bumble bee. She hurriedly pulled them into her room and made sure no one else followed.

"Okay princess, what's the matter?" Bee asked. She faced them and took a deep breath. "I wish to ask of your assistance my friends. You see I do not fully understand these earth stages of a…. relationship." She started. They all sat on Starfire's round bed as Bee comforted her.

* * *

"Robin? Me and Beast Boy were talking a while ago and we'd like to know if… you know… is Starfire your girlfriend or something?" Cyborg asked out of the blue. The boys were left in the ops room. Cyborg was cooking while Robin and Beast Boy played. Robin stopped the game which annoyed Beast Boy because he was about to win.

"I really don't know. I mean that night I told her I love her and she returned those feelings but I never really got to ask her to be my girlfriend." Robin answered facing Cyborg in the kitchen. "Why is that?" Beast Boy asked throwing the controller on the coffee table. "She told me that in Tamaran if two people loved one another they get married right away. There wasn't any dating ritual or something. So do I need some ring? I mean I told her I love her and she loves me back, does that mean we're getting married?" He bombarded them with questions.

* * *

"What don't you understand Star?" Raven asked. "Robin told me that here there are stages. You can be friends then if you both love each other then you both can be dating and call each other boyfriend or girlfriend and if that progresses then you can get married. Is that right?" Starfire asked them. Both of them nodded. "I am just confused. How do you know if you have moved from one stage to the other?" She asked again.

Raven and Bee gave looks at each other, obviously not knowing the whole story. Starfire explained about the confessions they had on that night and that they both love each other. Bee giggled at her shyness and the fact that she was blushing, remembering that night. "Robin has got to ask you first honey. That's how it is here, boys ask the girls and if they agree then they'll move on to the next stage of their relationship. Give him sometime." Bee said. "Don't worry Starfire, knowing Robin, that wouldn't probably take a long time." Raven added.

Starfire screamed in frustration. "This is all so complex! If we were in Tamaran, Robin in I would be engaged and the wedding will be next week!" She said lying down on her bed, between Bee and Raven who exchanged surprised looks.

* * *

"Why don't you just ask her Robin?" Cyborg suggested. "Ask her what? I can't just come up to her and say 'hey Starfire are you my girlfriend or are we getting a royal wedding?'" Robin said pacing back and forth. "You can try to be subtle." Beast Boy suggested. Robin still paced back and forth in the room, confused and frustrated on what he'll do.

"And If I do ask her gently. What if she says that we'll go to Tamaran tomorrow and get married? I mean, sure I'd liked to marry her someday but not tomorrow, or anytime sooner. I'm just not prepared!" Robin added. There was silence among them, the only sounds heard was Cyborg chopping meat and Beast Boy pressing on the controller. Cyborg was about to suggest something when. "Aha! I have an idea, stall for me guys! I'm going somewhere!" Robin said as he ran out of the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at eachother, shrugged and went back to their normal routine.

It was New Year's Eve and the rest of Titans East arrived. Everyone was having a great time. Cyborg and Bee having another argument, Beast Boy going head to head with the twins on some new video game and Robin was talking to Speedy about his new gadgets. Even Raven found refuge with Aqualad who was kind of hitting on her. Robin can't help but notice that one of the titans wasn't there, the one he wanted to talk to the most. He excused himself and went out to find Starfire. She wasn't in her room so there's one place she could possibly be.

Starfire sat on the edge of the roof and watched the colorful fireworks display in the night sky. _"Oh Robin, I wish you would tell me what I am to you to rid me of this confusion." _She thought as she brought her knees to her chest. Lost in deep thought, she failed to notice Robin entering the roof. "Star are you alright?" He asked, sitting beside her.

He watched the troubled face of hers turn into her cheerful old self. "Yes I am okay friend Robin." She answered. _"There she goes again using that word 'friend.'" _Robin told himself. "No you're not. I know you Starfire, I'm your bestfriend." He told her. Starfire's demeanor changed, her smile turned into a frown and she looked down. "What is it Star? You can tell me anything." He said, going closer to him.

"You see Robin. You told me once about the stages in an earthly relationship and I cannot help but think that if you love me and I love you in a way that is more than a friend… are we still friends or is there something more?" She bravely asked. It was one way of knowing and stopping her confusion. "Yeah we are more than friends because I love you and you love me but… it's just that… it's confusing Star." He answered rubbing his head. "What is confusing Robin?" She asked, looking at him.

"It's confusing because normally on earth I'd ask you to be my girlfriend but then you told me that in Tamaran tradition we'd get married right away. It's not like I don't want to get married to you, believe me Starfire, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you but I'm not ready for that kind of thing. I really don't know what to ask you because I don't know what to follow. Earthly rules or your Tamaran tradition." Robin explained. Starfire held is hand and smiled at him. "Then let us make our own set of rules and our own set of stages." She said. Robin looked at her and smiled.

"That's what I was thinking when I got you this." Robin said pulling out a violet velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and it contained a silver infinity ring studded with diamonds, similar to the one he was wearing just now. "I am now confused. Is it not and earthly tradition to give a ring to the female if the male wishes to marry her?" She asked. "Yes but we're making our own rules so this one's different." Robin said getting the ring out of the box and holding her hand. "This will be a promise ring. I Robin, a mere earth boy, promises to love you even in death and I promise that someday, in our own time and place, I will marry you Starfire, princess of Tamaran." He vowed, placing the ring on her ring finger.

Starfire smiled at him and cupped his face. "And I Starfire, princess of Tamaran, promises to love you no matter the circumstances and that someday, in our own time, I will gladly marry you Robin, my prince." She said. Their faces inching closer for a kiss when "Hey guys! It's almost New Year so come on and we'll start the count down!" Beast Boy interrupted. Both of them sighed and ran down stairs to join the rest of the titans.

"All right guys! 1 minute until the ball drops! So ready your lips, grab a little lady and pucker up!" Cyborg cheered. "What is this dropping of the ball ritual?" Starfire asked. "You see Star, the ball on the tower at the main tower in Jump city will drop exactly on New Year and you have to kiss somebody." Beast Boy explained. "Oh!" Starfire said, blushing at the thought. The twins immediately ran beside Starfire saying something in Spanish and puckering their lips. Robin held her hand "Don't even think about it." He told the twins, giving them the glare. Mas and Menos, nervously backed up not wanting to get on Robin's bad side.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1! "HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!" They all cheered. Everyone was busy greeting one another and giving them hugs. Robin grabbed Starfire by the wasted and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Woo! That's what I'm talking about!" Cyborg shouted. Beast Boy transformed into an dog and gave Raven one big lick on the face. She didn't mind since it was New Year and at least it wasn't on the lips.

"I intend to keep my promise, princess." Robin said looking into her eyes. "As do I, my prince." She responded. They went to the table and ate the rest of the meal Cyborg cooked. Everyone was quite satisfied that night and finally everything was clear between Robin and Starfire.

* * *

Finally it's done! Haha there you go guys! Pure RobStar fluff with a dash of BBRae and a pinch of CyBee :D

And for the Filipino readers out there, yes I had to make him "torpe" hahaha

Review please it would be appreciated :D


End file.
